Such an odd feeling
by NMarr
Summary: Merlin has lived alone for thousands of years. He seldom smiles and he never goes to taverns. That changes when one day, his insticts lead him to his best friend, to one of the bravest knights the world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters associated with Merlin are not mine.

A/N: To my Whisper and Baby Doll readers, I'll update this week. Pinky Promise.

* * *

Merlin reached for the door knob slowly. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to open it. It had been so long since he had last been in a tavern. No, not tavern. He huffed as he tried to remember what taverns were called then. Bup, was it? No, pub. Taverns were called pubs. He rolled his eyes. The least people could do was use full words. Public house is not difficult to say. This is how so many languages died.

"Mate, you going in or what?" Merlin jumped slightly at the voice behind him. He moved away from the door as quickly as he could. Being an old man had as much perks as it did downfalls. The two young men eyed him warily as they entered the pub.

"Old buffer." One of them muttered. Merlin raised an eyebrow, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. Eyes intent on the young man, his eyes glowed that vibrant yellow. He tried not to smirk as he "tripped" over the door and fell on his face. Not much made Merlin smile anymore. He tried his best not to grow cynical or bored, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the feeling of being alone. He couldn't help the feeling of the weight of all his former burdens, the weight of thousands of years. It was unusual to feel such lightness. Merlin took a deep breathe, eyes glued to the door leading to the pub. He couldn't understand why he had such a strong feeling to enter. Something was pushing him forward. He rested his hand on the door knob again. He kept his eyes on his wrinkled hand, full of liver spots. Maybe he should change into a younger version of himself? No, he brushed the thought off. It had been so long and it was for good reason. No one wanted to bother with an old buffer. No one cared enough. It wasn't as if he didn't want to. No. Merlin valued every life before him. Everyone mattered, just like he had told the young Daegal, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing another loved one. No. Besides, he had a purpose. He was here for Arthur and for Arthur only, not to befriend young, inexperienced people.

Then why couldn't he tear himself away from this door? Merlin took a deep breath and ran his shaky, free hand through his long, white hair. Long ago he had learnt to trust his instincts. If he had such an urge to enter this pub, then maybe it was for a reason.

He raised his head and pushed through the door. Merlin took in the new scene. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or relieved that there was nothing. Well, nothing to evoke such a feeling.

"Excuse me, mate." His head quickly snapped up towards the person. He let out a breathe, unaware that he had been holding it in. He nodded and stepped out of the doorway. He cautiously walked towards the counter, coyly eyeing the few patrons. That weary feeling had exploded into full out hopefulness. His throat was dry, his heart hammering, and his magic was buzzing underneath his skin. He felt light headed. He had not felt such emotions in a very long time. He gingerly sat down on a stool in the corner, carefully putting his shoulder bag's strap over his head. He set it on the stool next to him.

A few stools away, two women were giggling madly at the bartender serving them. He could only see the well-formed back and short, shaggy hair. The women or the man didn't seem familiar, but Merlin was _buzzing. _For some reason he couldn't take his eyes away from the women and the man. He could just make out the husky, teasing voice. He wiped the counter next to the woman, never once stopping the conversation, if it could be called that. It was mostly him talking and winking while the women giggled and stared longingly at him. It wasn't until another man walked past the counter that anyone even noticed the old man.

"Mate, stop that for one moment. We've got another one." He jerked his head in his direction. Merlin quickly averted his eyes to the menu. He couldn't even see the menu. Oh. Emotions overwhelmed him. He knew him anywhere. No one was that charming. For the second that their eyes met, Merlin knew it was him. For a moment, Merlin wasn't there. He was in the forest, just outside the cave, where he had last seen those eyes. Oh, Merlin couldn't control himself. He, Gwaine, was walking towards him. Gwaine. His Gwaine. Sir Gwaine.

"Morning'. Fancy a-"Gwaine stopped mid-sentence. All he did was stare back into Merlin's watery eyes. Did he recognize him? Did he know? Merlin couldn't breathe; he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. He could feel everything. The amusement and admiration from the first day in the tavern, the thankfulness over the many times Gwaine had saved him, the disappointment when he left Camelot, the relief when he helped with Arthur's quest and when he found him in that pit, the pride when he was knighted, the comfort of having him constantly around, the despair when he died. Every emotion surged through him and all he wanted to do was run to his friend and hold him. Because he was dead. He was gone and Merlin was alone, but now he had Gwaine. His best friend.

Gwaine blinked, shaking his head with an easy smile.

"I, um, sorry. Fancy a drink?" He tried his best to sound normal. Merlin knew him; he knew what he sounded like. There was no doubt Gwaine was their strength, Merlin couldn't bring himself to say anything. All he could manage was to nod and wipe a few stray tears. "You alright?" He said in a hushed tone. Concern filled Gwaine's voice as his eyebrows furrowed and he leaned towards the old man.

"Yes, yes. I-I am great." Merlin managed to croak out. He laughed, laughed in such an over the top manner. It was as if all the years he hadn't smiled had collected and erupted in this very moment. It felt so good to laugh. "No, no. I don't drink." He said after regaining his bearings. Gwaine had a big smile plastered on his lips.

"A bit odd that you're in a pub then, eh?" Gwaine chuckled as he poured beer into a glass. "Alright, I'll do the drinking for both of us." Merlin wanted to erupt into another fit of laughter. It was Gwaine. Gwaine was standing before him, not changed in the slightest.

"I suppose. Please go ahead." Merlin assured him. They shared a moment of silence, glancing at each other every few minutes. It was comfortable, familiar.

"You sure you're alright?" Gwaine asked after a while. He was still smiling, his eyes were shining.

Merlin gulped and gave him the biggest smile he could muster. "Yes. In fact, I'm better than I've been in a long, long time." He no longer cared about the tears falling.

"Ah, really? Had a good shag then?" Gwaine winked at Merlin, who could feel his ears reddening. Even after all this time, Gwaine could still make him blush with his brazenness.

"Not exactly… I, I just. For once I'm not alone anymore." Gwaine nodded thoughtfully. After another comfortable silence, Gwaine extended his hand out to him.

"Where are my manners? We've been sitting like old mates this whole time and we don't even know each other's names. My mum would have laid a good hand on me. Name's Gwaine."

"Gwaine." Merlin shook his hand, savoring being able to say that name again, without the pain. "I'm Merlin."

"Merlin? Hm, Merlin." The look on his face was one of slight shock and confusion, and something else. Something like finally making sense of a situation, something like relief. "Do we, do we know each other? I just can't help but feeling like we've met…" He trailed off, looking at Merlin expectedly.

"Perhaps in another life." Merlin grinned, trying to calm the uneasy look on Gwaine's face. "I do have a question though… Have you ever had a cheese that tasted like apple pie?" His eyes widened in fascination and he gave Merlin a goofy grin. He looked like a small child on Christmas morning.

"What? Please tell me that exists and that you're not making this up. I've been waiting for something like that my whole life. I've been missing out!" He exclaimed, taking a large sip of his drink.

"Of course you have…" Merlin smiled softly.

For once, he wasn't going to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin or anything that has to do with it. Thank you for the reviews, they make my day. I wasn't originally planning to do another part of the story, but I guess it couldn't be complete without a proper reunion, right? I don't know if i'll continue modern Merlin and Gwaine's adventures.

Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Merlin slipped his gloves off, wrapping his wrinkled, cold hands around the warm mug. He didn't remember it being this cold and rainy all the time. He shifted slightly in his chair, his eyes wandering to the clock. The coffee shop he was currently in was empty besides the one employee who was too invested in her phone. Merlin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Those damn phones. Originally, they were a great invention, but over time it seemed as if people couldn't live without them. He imagined them living during Camelot times. He would love to see that.

"What's so funny?" The low, raspy voice came from behind him.

"Just a silly thought." He replied in his shaky voice with a smile. Gwaine placed a hand on his back gently and sat down in front of the old man.

"Bloody freezing, isn't it?" Gwaine shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his head towards the employee. "Mind bringing me a cup of coffee, love?" The girl set her phone down, annoyed, until she looked at Gwaine. She smiled suddenly, eagerly nodding. Merlin snorted.

"How do you always manage to do that?"

"It's a super power Merlin. I was born with it." Merlin took a small sip of his drink, remembering those very words he had said so often. He looked at Gwaine, still amazed he was actually there.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" Gwaine blurted out, looking at him curiously. He didn't mind, but no one had ever stared at him the way Merlin did. "It's like you keep checking if I'm still here. I know I'm crap at timing, but I'm not planning on disappearing." Merlin set his mug down, unsure what to say. 'Well, you're actually from thousands of years ago where you were a knight and my friend, now you're back, and I'm paranoid you're not real' wasn't exactly something you could say to someone.

"You remind me of someone I lost a long time ago." He replied. It wasn't a total lie. Sometimes he just couldn't believe Gwaine was actually with him. Sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night in cold sweat, terrified that it was a dream. Gwaine nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, this is going to sound absolutely bonkers, but you remind me of someone too. I just don't know who." He shrugged, looking half crazed and half confused. "Anyway, sorry about getting all weird." He smiled again. "Did you enjoy the films I gave you?"

"Yes, I did. They were certainly your choices, all right."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Merlin laughed slightly, feeling as light as he always did when he was with Gwaine. For weeks he had been meeting up with Gwaine whenever possible. Pubs, restaurants, parks, shops, everywhere. He had been so delighted the first time Gwaine had called. He kept calling, always sounding happy, yet confused. Wherever they went, he never let Merlin pay. During their first few meetings, Gwaine had told him all about his life. From growing up in Ireland with a loving family, to losing his father years ago, and even telling him he never felt like he belonged. Each time Merlin had held his breath, hoping that maybe somehow he would remember, remember him, remember Camelot. He never did. He just got that look in his eye and tried to brush it off as he always did. _One day_, Merlin would tell himself after the slight disappointment.

"Of course it is. I always love watching violence and naked women." Merlin quipped. How he missed this banter.

"Hey, they are great stories. If all you can see is violence and naked women, then you're the one with the problem, not the films." Gwaine pointed at him, mocking insult. "There's one film I know you'll like, it comes out next week."

"I take it we're going?"

"That's why I'm telling you."

"Don't you have other friends to drag to awful movies?"

"Not really, no. See you're the only friend I got." Gwaine smiled sheepishly at him, but his smile soon turned into a grimace. Those words felt too familiar to Gwaine. Merlin stared at him, remembering the time in the woods where Gwaine had said that to him. "You must think I'm on something, huh?" He tried to laugh it off.

"I simply assume you're drunk all the time." Merlin smiled at him. _One day._

"Life is simpler that way." He joked. The barista set the coffee mug on the table, smiling at Gwaine.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked suggestively, completely ignoring Merlin.

"No thanks, babe. You want anything, mate?" Merlin nodded, watching the pouting girl walk away.

"She made me get my coffee." He muttered. Gwaine laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm telling you, it's a super power." Gwaine made a disgusted face after tasting his coffee. "Ick." He stood up, walking towards the counter. "I try to show how manly I am by drinking the damn coffee black, but it's too disgusting." He muttered as he added sugar to his coffee.

Merlin rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Of course Gwaine would do that. The employee had disappeared; otherwise Merlin was sure she would be devoted to Gwaine and his coffee.

"I haven't even told you what happened at the pub last night." Gwaine called over his shoulder. "These big couple of blokes came in, looking for trouble. My mate and I calmly tell them to leave and they get all kinds of pissed. Big git number one throws a punch at me, I duck and the bloke smashes his hand on the cabinet. I smashed a glass over his head."" Gwaine started to laugh as he turned back to Merlin.

"Another pub fight?" Merlin shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"You haven't even heard the half of it. His mate comes running towards me and-." Halfway to the table, Gwaine froze in his tracks. Merlin only watched in confusion as the porcelain mug shattered on the floor, splashing coffee all over his trousers.

"You alright?" Merlin eyed him wearily. Gwaine's eyes had widened and he stood there, unmoving, his jaw clenching. "Gwaine?" Gwaine stared at him, his breathing fastening. "Gwaine!" He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He placed a hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

"No… This is… This is not happening." Gwaine muttered to himself. Merlin looked behind him to the window, trying to understand why Gwaine was acting this way. "This isn't happening!" Gwaine yelled, starting to laugh. Merlin turned to look at him. He rose from his seat. Gwaine had tears in his eyes and was laughing like a madman. "Oh god, Merlin… Merlin!" Gwaine grabbed Merlin tightly, pulling him into a tight hug. "Merlin." He breathed, burying his head in Merlin's shoulder. "I remember." He whispered.

All Merlin could do was hold his friend tightly. He had yearned for those words, and now it was actually happening. Gwaine was remembering. Gwaine remembered Merlin!

"You remember what?" Merlin smiled as Gwaine pulled back, grasping his shoulders. He smiled widely, sniffling.

"You! Me! Merlin, it's me. It's Gwaine, Sir Gwaine! I remember Camelot, Arthur, Percival, Leon, Guinevere, Lancelot, and Elyan!" He threw his head back in laughter. "Oh god, I remember." Merlin looked at him, unable to hold in his glee. Gwaine remembered! "How long has it been? Have you been around this long? How?" Gwaine bombarded him with questions, not once letting go of Merlin's shoulders. Merlin laughed, looking down then back to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, I have- I am magic. I was born with it." He smiled sheepishly. Gwaine's eyes widened again.

"I knew it! See, I always thought you were just a bit weird, but you're not, it's just magic!" He replied a little too loudly.

"I would still like to keep it a secret." Merlin laughed, wiping his wet eyes. "That's why I'm still here. I'm waiting for Arthur." He smiled sadly.

"Wait, the princess is coming back? Is everyone coming back? Oh Merlin, you have to tell me everything. Everything. How was if after I died? You better tell me I had the best funeral out of everyone! Oh god, wait. You've been here all this time? You have to tell me everything you've seen and done! The women you must have seen. Merlin I want details! Oh god and you have magic? You could have made my life much easier back then. Oh man, imagine the trouble we could have caused together. Never mind that, imagine the trouble we're going to cause!" Gwaine talked endlessly. Merlin laughed through it all, trying to make sense of what Gwaine was rambling on about.

"Gwaine! One thing at a time, I may be magic, but I can't understand all your chatter when you talk like that."

"Wait! You're dragoon? You knocked me out once! Wait, wait, wait! So you can turn old and young? Mate, this whole old thing is kind of creeping me out. You look like my grandpa, not my Merlin." Merlin rolled his eyes, taking a step back from Gwaine's strong hold.

""Edniwe min geoguð." He chanted. Merlin groaned as he felt the change happening. He hadn't been young in a long time. He stretched his limbs, relieved not to hear them crack. He turned to Gwaine with a smile. Gwaine looked like a cartoon character with his impossibly wide eyes and goofy grin. He hugged Merlin again, although this time it was really his Merlin.

"Jesus, Merlin. Tell me everything."

"In time, Gwaine. After all, we have a lifetime."


End file.
